<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucas’ Escape Training (Nesscas) by RoseJigglypuff76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170243">Lucas’ Escape Training (Nesscas)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76'>RoseJigglypuff76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Escape Training, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Japanese Rope Bondage, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Romantic Fluff, Rope Bondage, Training</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple vanilla/fluff fanfic of Lucas doing an escape training with Ness &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucas (Mother 3) &amp; Ness (Mother 2), Lucas (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucas’ Escape Training (Nesscas)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic for AO3 Website, you can check more of my out on Deviantart for my other fanfics and artwork.</p><p>Pairing: Ness x Lucas (Nesscas)</p><p>Disclaimer: All characters that are seen in this fanfic belongs to Nintendo</p><p>Warning: This is a fluff fanfic, but with a slight subject of light-bondage. If you’re not interested in these sorts of things, than you are free to leave.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ness!!”</p><p>Lucas quickly approached his best friend, before showing a cute and kind smile as a loving greeting.<br/>
Ness smiled back at the 13-year old blonde psychic, before giving him a warm hug. “Glad that you made it here on time Lucas. We’re going to have some much fun!”</p><p>The blonde psychic nodded as he looked at the 13-year old black-haired psychic, “So what was it that you wanted me to come over for?”</p><p>“Well~!”, Ness chuckled in a cute but mischievous manner, “I wanted to <i>play</i> with you for a bit!”</p><p>The naive Lucas smiled in glee, “That’s great Ness! I wanted to hangout with a sweet person like you!”</p><p>From that, the two young psychic boys went over to what Lucas assume was a sort of new warehouse in the city streets.</p><p>“The people in this city aren’t going to use it for some time ‘til next week, so I wanted to use this place as some sort of training with you.”</p><p>Lucas looked around the warehouse both psychics went in. “Why do you want us to come here?”, he asked out of curiosity.</p><p>Ness went over to the cupboard to get something, that being some ropes, which made Lucas even more curious.</p><p>“I wanted to try this out for a while Lucas.”, Ness answered with a mischievous smirk on his face, “I had this idea in mind, where we can try this type of escape training. The one where I get to tie you up and watch you free yourself!”</p><p>Lucas blushed a little bright shade of pink. He usually gets embarrassed every time he would think of these sorts of things, but the young blonde never thought of an escape training before!</p><p>“I d-don’t know Ness. I don’t really know what to do.”</p><p>“Aww, it’s going to be fine Lucas! All I’m going to do it tie you up nice and snug and see if you’re going to free yourself.”</p><p>Lucas thought of this idea for a brief moment, but the more he blushed, and the more he thought of Ness tying him up, made him agree to this type of training.</p><p>“Okay Ness, I’ll do it!”</p><p>Ness smiled brightly, “I knew I can count on you Lucas!”</p><p>The older psychic boy went to get some rope, before going back to the younger, who was visibly seen testing his psychic abilities.</p><p>“There’s just one rule to this Lucas. And that is <i>no</i> using of your PSI powers!”</p><p>Lucas stopped using his PK Fire power just as Ness said that, “Why not?”</p><p>Ness answered back, “This may be a possibility, but the captor might plan on disabling your PSI altogether as a result of you attempting to escape. So I’m training you for that just in case that happens.”</p><p>“Oh okay Ness. I understand that now.”</p><p>Ness smirked again, before picking up a short length of rope. “Now then, shall we start Lucas?”</p><p>Lucas nodded with a cute confident smile.</p><p>“Good! Now then, put your hands behind your back~!”</p><p>The blonde psychic did just that, as the black-haired psychic proceeds to tie the young one’s hands in a tight but comfortable manner.</p><p>“Oh my!”, Lucas timidly blushed, “I never knew that you were good at tying ropes, Ness.”</p><p>“It’s something I learned by myself, just fyi.”, Ness answered as he continued to tie more ropes around Lucas, as well as tying more rope to his upper and lower parts of his arms and even his chest.</p><p>The more rope that was being tied to him, the more blush Lucas was showing. Even to the point where a small but shy smile was slowly crawling out.</p><p>“There! All finished!”, Ness smiled happily, as he admire his handiwork.</p><p>“I-Is that all Ness?”, Lucas asked, with his timid and embarrassment making it hard for him to speak straight.</p><p>“We’re not halfway there Lucas, I also have to tie your legs! I don’t want you to be simply walking around like that.”</p><p>The blonde boy blushed even more brightly, as the black-haired boy chuckled at the sight of his bound-up cuteness, before going over to cross his ankles together, tying them just as tight and comfortable as the previous ones.</p><p>Ness continued all the way up to the thighs and shins, blushing just as much as Lucas as he saw the blonde’s situation.</p><p>“I think you’re missing something Lucas~!”, the older psychic boy chuckled, before tying over a crouch rope over the younger psychic boy groin.</p><p>Lucas moaned slightly, but kept most of it to himself.</p><p>“Aww, look at you Lucas! You’re blushing!”, Ness replied with a teasing touch to the bum.</p><p>“Quit it Ness!”, Lucas cutely and timidly smiled, “You know how sensitive my bum can be when its touched!”</p><p>“Aww, but you’re so cute like this!”, Ness teasingly played with his bestie for a few minutes before standing up again, “Okay then. I think that’s enough speech coming out of you for your stay~!”</p><p>Ness proceeded to pull out a white ballgag which has a cute print of a sunflower in the middle.</p><p>“This gag will both keep you quiet and as well as make you more cuter!”</p><p>Lucas’ eyes widened, “A gag?!”</p><p>Ness nodded, “Say ‘aah’ please~!”</p><p>Lucas obeyed, “Aah~!”</p><p>And the rubber ball was gently put into his mouth, before tightly strapped in.</p><p>“Mmph~!”</p><p>“There~!”, Ness smiled, “You like it Lucas?”<br/>
The young blonde nodded, “Mmhmm~!”</p><p>The black-haired psychic smiled and blushed more, “Good too see that you’re enjoying this Lucas! I was afraid that you may not.”</p><p>He went over to get a stopwatch, “Now then. Lucas, I will give you at least 5 minutes for you escape these ropes. And if you don’t before said minutes have past, I will torture you! And by that, I will bring you to my house and tickle you there!”</p><p>“Mmph~?!”, Lucas blushed even brighter than ever! His body is very sensitive to even the simplest of tickles!</p><p>“You alright Lucas?”, Ness asked with some concern, “Was that a bit too much?”</p><p>Lucas timidly nodded.</p><p>“Oh Lucas...!”, Ness went over and gently kissed his bestie on the forehead, “It’ll be fine, don’t worry about it!”</p><p>“Mmm~!”, Lucas never felt this dominated with anyone, besides with Claus though.</p><p>“Anyways Lucas”, Ness rested his finger on the stopwatch, “You ready to start?”</p><p>Lucas nodded.</p><p>And with that, the stopwatch started ticking.</p><p>The young blonde psychic started to struggle in a cute fashion, with the black-haired psychic cutely recording a video for cute moments.</p><p>Eventually, Lucas had used up all of his stamina when the 5 minutes were up.</p><p>Ness stopped the stopwatch and smirked in a cute and mischievous manner once again, “Well, you lost Lucas~!”</p><p>“Mmph...”, Lucas timidly nodded in defeat.</p><p>The older psychic user gently carried the younger psychic user bridal style, “It’s tickle time!”</p><p>With that, Ness happily took home his prize, and tickled Lucas for a good 3 hours.</p><p>It was a long day, but it was worth it!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>